Necesitado
by Ai Uchiha Hatake
Summary: Sasuke y Kiba son hermanos adoptivos desde qie tienen seis años de edad, pero ocultan un pequeño secretito. YAOI sasukiba LEMON


Basándome en: mi fic _Naruto Generation (subido en Fanficslandia)_

Advertencia: yaoi, lemon

Pareja: Sasuke x Kiba

Aclaraciones: nada._.

**Necesitado**

Un grupo de chicos de dieciséis años de edad acababan de salir del instituto, una vez se despidieron se separaron en diversos grupos. Uno de esos estaba conformado por tres chicos, un moreno de cabellos castaños, ojos rasgados y marcas rojas en las mejillas; el otro era una azabache de piel un poco pálida y ojos negros; el último era bastante alto de ojos verde cubiertos por lentes oscuros y cabellos desordenados color café. Los tres son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo debido a las difíciles circunstancias que han tenido que vivir.

El azabache había perdido a toda su familia, su primo fue secuestrado por el gobierno y su hermano se fue con una organización malvada para poder salvar a su primo hace diez años, su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, quien legalmente es ahora Sasuke Inuzuka pues fue adoptado por Tsume Inuzuka, madre de Kiba, el chico moreno. El último muchacho se llama Shino Aburame y es mejor amigo de Kiba, siempre se van juntos cuando salen del instituto pero este se desvía una vez que llegan a cierta calle. Eran las tres de la tarde cuando el par de "hermanos" llegaron a casa y como era de esperar no había nadie, Tsume estaba en el trabajo y siempre llegaba a eso de las nueve, de igual manera Hana, su hermana mayor, pues trabajaba en una clínica como asistente de veterinaria.

—¿Y Akamaru y los demás?—preguntó el azabache extrañado de no ser recibido por los tres perros de la familia.

—Hana se los llevo a la clínica, pero eso no quita que llegara tarde—suspiró el moreno sentándose en el sofá, había sido un día agotador, indiferente, su "hermano" se sentó junto a él escudriñándole con la mirada—Hoy no fui a ver a Hanabi…—susurró con pesar recordando a la hermana menor de su mejor amiga, quien por tristes cosas de la vida, estaba hospitalizada por problemas en su corazón.

—No tienes que visitar siempre a esa niña—contestó frío y cortante Sasuke, pero se notaba otro sentimiento como… ¿celos? Kiba le miró confundido pero luego sonrió de lado acomodándose para acercar su rostro al oji negro.

—¿Celoso?—preguntó de forma insinuante, el azabache le miró un tanto sorprendido pero luego cerro sus ojos sonriendo de lado.

—¿Necesitado?—pregunto esta vez Uchiha divertido a lo que Inuzuka frunció el ceño.

—Eres un idiota—bufó yéndose a su habitación, que por ciertas razones, era la misma que la del azabache, pues la casa solo tenía dos habitaciones y una era la de su madre y hermana y la otra la que ellos compartían desde pequeños.

Sasuke entro a la habitación y vio a su "hermano" quitándose el uniforme, sabía que estaba molesto, lo conocía bastante bien porque aparte de ser hermanos adoptivos, eran amantes desde hace un tiempo atrás, por ello Uchiha no le prestaba atención alguna a sus pretendientes que eran tres de sus amigas y las chicas del instituto. Se acercó y abrazó al de marcas rojas por detrás comenzando a besar su cuello y luego a darle pequeños mordiscos.

—Umm, déjame—bufó enojado no queriendo responder a sus estímulos.

Pero como respuesta, Uchiha siguió besando su cuello mientras con sus manos pasaba a su abdomen descubierto pues ya se había quitado la camisa del uniforme, siguió acariciando y bajando hasta llegar a acariciar su entre pierna por encima del pantalón, Kiba jadeo sonoramente pues comenzaba a excitarse mucho, definitivamente el azabache sabía cómo ponerlo de todas maneras y esta no era una excepción.

—Te odio—reprochó Kiba cuando Sasuke lo giró para que le miraba y observó aquella sonrisa triunfante.

—Gracias—contestó con cinismo empujándolo a una de las camas y luego poniéndose sobre el mirándole con deseo—tengo tanto tiempo sin hacerte mío—comentó sonriendo de lado causando que Inuzuka se sonrojara de sobre manera.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que hoy roperas la abstinencia?—preguntó sonriendo sarcásticamente.

—Tú te me insinuaste yo quise aceptar.

—Estaba jugando idiota.

La razón por la a que Kiba le molestaba tanto esto era porque siempre debía ser el pasivo y eso le "disgustaba", pero sabía que al final siempre lo disfrutaba. Sin aviso alguno, Uchiha beso sus labios con lujuria y necesidad, Inuzuka en un principio quiso negarse a corresponder pero no tardó mucho en hacerlo dejándose llevar al abrir su boca y dejar pasar la lengua del oji negro, quien recorrió toda su cavidad y jugó con su lengua hasta que el aire les hiso falta.

Sasuke se separó de los labios del moreno quien le miraba respirando agitado mientras aun eran unidos por un hilo de saliva, pasó a besar y morder su cuello mientras se quitaba la camisa del uniforme. Kiba jadeaba ayudándolo a desvestirse, Uchiha pasó a uno de sus pezones, succionándolo arrancándole sonoros gemidos al moreno. Luego de eso, siguió descendiendo a su abdomen hasta toparse con los pantalones de su pareja, los cuales desabrocho con una lentitud desesperante para Inuzuka.

—Deja las ridiculeces Uchiha, muévete—pidió desviando la mirada aparentemente molesto.

—¿Ves que si estas necesitado?—sonrió con algo de ironía.

—Oh cállate y continua—reprochó sonrojado con el ceño fruncido, Sasuke sonrió con orgullo quitándole los pantalones y los boxers de un solo tión observando que de verdad Inuzuka estaba necesitado a lo que este se sonrojó más, tanto así que sus marcas se confundían con su rostro.

Con sus dedos acaricio el duro y erecto miembro del moreno de forma lenta y torturadora, Kiba curvaba sus caderas apretando las sabanas solo por no querer rogarle con palabras, claro que esto era lo que pretendía Uchiha.

—¡Ay por favor Sasuke!—gruño enojado.

—¿Por favor que?—quiso hacerse el tonto.

—Deja de hacerte el tonto…—se odiaba por estar tan….necesitado, lo admitía, lo estaba y aquello lo estaba matando—¡por favor hazlo de una vez!—soltó apretando los ojos, su pareja sonrió divertido acercándose a su rostro y dándole un corto beso antes de volver a su erecto miembro e introducirlo en su boca y comenzar a succionarlo—¡Ah! ¡Ummm! ¡Ah!—gimió con fuerza curvando su espalda y apretando más las sabanas, aquello le encantaba, debía admitirlo—¡Ahhh! ¡Ummm! ¡Así! ¡Sigue…ahh...Sasuke!

Luego de un rato, Kiba dejó salir un sonoro gemido y acabo corriéndose en la boca del azabache quien se tragó su esencia con gusto. Mientras se relamía las gotas del líquido blanco de sus labios, observaba al moreno recobrar el aliento.

—¿Ya te había dicho que eras delicioso?—preguntó divertido ganándose una retadora mirada de Inuzuka.

—Pues me hago la misma pregunta de ti—comentó confundiendo al Uchiha quien arqueó una ceja extrañado.

El de marcas rojas hábilmente invirtió los puestos dejando al Uchiha debajo, le dio un suave beso en los labios y descendió hasta sus pantalones los cuales quito con mucha habilidad dejando ver la erección de su amante bajo el bóxer.

—Y el necesitado soy yo…—dice sarcásticamente mirándole con malicia, como respuesta el de piel clara solo rodó los ojos.

—Tú me pones así…

Kiba procedió a quitarle los boxers y luego a lamer la punta del pene de Sasuke quien sintió como si una corriente le recorriera toda la espalda. Inuzuka comenzó a lamer todo su miembro acariciando un poco sus testículos, Sasuke dejaba salir varios gruñidos y gemidos de placer.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Sigue Kiba! ¡Umm! ¡Se siente increíble!—el moreno sonrió satisfecho sin dejar su tarea, que Sasuke le dijera algo así significa que dejo su orgullo de lado y le dejaría hacer lo que quisiera…menos ser activo, de eso estaba seguro, pero podía ser dominante de otra manera que complazca a los dos.

Uchiha sentía el orgasmo tan próximo que, cuando sintió que Kiba se apartó, le iba a dar de todo y lo iba a ahorcar, pero ahora solo podía mirarlo asesinamente, tenía un grave problema….grave en el sentido muy dramático. Inuzuka se acercó mirándole con diversión mientras el azabache le seguía mirando enojado por dejarlo a medias; el moreno se acomodó0 sobre el Uchiha sentándose poco a poco sobre su erección auto penetrándose, a lo que ambos dejaron salir un gemido de mutuo placer.

Ayudándose con el abdomen del azabache, Kiba comenzó a moverse y a gemir con fuerza al sentir ese duro miembro dentro de sí, lo necesitaba después de tanto tiempo pero el trabajo no les había dejado un descanso. Sasuke tomó a su "hermano" de las caderas ayudándolo a penetrarse; así siguieron un rato, Kiba dando saltos sobre el azabache mientras este le masturbaba placenteramente.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Ahh! ¡Sasuke! ¡Ummm! Ahhhh! ¡Ahh! ¡Oh sí! ¡Umm!

—¡Kiba! ¡Ummm! Ahh!

—¡Sasuke…me voy a…correr…ahh!—un fuerte gemido y Kiba se corrió entre ambos estómagos.

—¡Ah! ¡Kiba!—el azabache al sentir que su miembro era estrujado dentro de su amante también acabó corriéndose arrancándole un último gemido al menor.

Se quedaron quietos un momento recobrando el aliento, Inuzuka con cuidado sacó el miembro de Sasuke de su interior y se recostó a su lado todavía jadeando cansado.

—Te lo dije, estabas necesitado—sonrió de lado Uchiha.

—¡U-Urusai!—le mandó a callar todavía muy cansado.

—Tu y yo sabemos que es cierto…—cerró los ojos todavía sonriendo con orgullo.

—Idiota…—bufó recostándose en su pecho—pues sí, si lo estaba—admitió un poco avergonzado.

Luego de recobrar el aire, ambos se levantaron para vestirse e ir a hacer sus deberes ya que, más tarde tendrían que ir a trabajar, los dos pertenecían a una banda que tocaba en un restaurant en las noches de lunes a jueves, claro que Kiba debió disimular mucho su dolor y tratar de no manquear, cosa que era difícil y más cuando su "querido" Sasuke se burlaba de él.

**Fin**

Mi primer lemon yaoi y fue una cagada xD jajaja creo, etto espero que les haya gustado. La idea me surgió….de la nada, xD como todas mis ideas, jajaja nos vemos en otra historia…sayo˜


End file.
